Between the lamp and the bed post
by Kyia Star
Summary: A little secret between you, me, and the lamp post, Shinjuro decided


**Between the lamp and the bed-post**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Un-Go. Please be kind as it's my first fic for this series.

If you'd told Yuuki Shinjurou that one day he'd fuck Kaishou Rie brainless and reduce her to a quivering mass of mush, he'd have called you crazy. Kaishou Rie, Rinroku's daughter was as much out of his league as Rinroku himself. That aside, it didn't stop Rie from tracking him down one stormy afternoon. Inga was conspicuously absent when she did, leaving Shinjurou wondering if she'd somehow arranged it that way. She'd approached him in his small, frugal apartment and informed him quite plainly that she wanted him to be her first—her first everything: kiss, lover, so on.

He'd refused vehemently. She was only what, sixteen, seventeen at the most? And in high school, no less? And he was in his late twenties and pawn fodder for her father? He wondered if her request was a rite of passage for high school girls. No matter what it was, it was out of the question, and he told her so. Absolutely out of the question, not happening- no way, no how. He wondered again where the bleeding hell Inga was. If Inga were here, she'd have left the apartment—he hoped.

While he delivered his tirade of why it couldn't and wouldn't happen, she'd stood up calmly as if she'd expected his response and slipped out of her school uniform, presenting him a tantalizing vision of her nubile, beautiful body framed by all that hair, sable colored curls, thick and luxurious. His mind went completely blank at the sight. He was certain that his face reflected this. It didn't help that his body had already responded and his pants were painfully uncomfortable. He was so dumbfounded and shocked that he couldn't even muster a reprimand when she glided over to him, straddled him, and gave him her first kiss, pressing herself to him and wriggling as she did.

That did it. He'd snapped, absolutely sure that the hand she'd slipped between their bodies was a contributing factor. He'd toppled her into the couch cushions using his mouth and hands and tongue to reduce Rie to a moaning, begging, puddle as he removed his own clothing. Once his vestments were gone, she'd taken wicked delight in touching, tasting, every line, every scar—he understood why the sailors preferred the Sirens. Darkness was starting to hover just at the edge of his vision and he turned her onto her back again, bracing himself over her and positioning himself at her entrance.

"Hard," she commanded, sliding her palms down his back and gripping his buttocks. "Now. Don't wait."

He didn't, driving himself into her. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He paused, waiting, giving her body time to adjust to him. A tiny thrust and her eyes widening with pleasure were all he needed. She met him thrust for thrust, their dance chaotic and uniquely theirs as they crept closer to oblivion.

He collapsed on top of her, his heart battering against his rib cage. Oh, Rinroku was going to kill him, but Shinjurou couldn't muster up any sort of shame. Once he'd gotten his breath back and his heart steadied, her rolled off of her, gathering her in his arms. He was silent as he stroked her hair. Many thoughts now ran through his mind. Finally, "Are you all right?"

"Perfect," she told him snuggling closer. "Ne… Yuuki-san, do you regret?"

He sighed. "I probably should. And Rinroku will probably kill me when he finds out, but no, Rie, I don't regret making love to you."

"My father's a liar."

"Yes." That was all he could say. What else was there? She already knew that he lied.

At his agreement, she grew angry. "Why does he get away with it?" she demanded, pulling away and shoving herself up. "Why doesn't someone stop him or try to tell the truth?"

Shinjurou wondered if that was the real reason she'd sought him out.

"Well?" she demanded.

Silent, Shinjurou wondered if it had ever occurred to Rie to be a whistle-blower like she was demanding someone be. She continued her one-sided conversation. "I just don't understand it. What's the _point_?"

He sighed, knowing he'd have to answer at some point. "Your father is the cream of the crop, Rie. He holds all the cards." At her blank look he said, "He's the one with the power to decide things. That's why he gets away with it. Society is too busy trying to recover to pay much attention to domestic lies."

She sniffed. "I love my father."

"And you should. Whatever else he does, he's still your father."

"But _you_ allow him to lie and insult you!"

Ah. That's what it was. Or part of it. "I told you. He holds all the cards, Rie. Back in the day, history was generally written by the victors because the losers were usually annihilated."

"I used to think you were jealous of his brilliance and that you couldn't stand to lose, so he called you the 'Defeated Detective.' But that's not it at all, is it? It's the opposite, isn't it, 'defeated detective?'"

"Shinjurou."

"Eh?"

"We just screwed each other blind, Rie. My name's Shinjurou. Yuuki Shinjurou. And you're Rie."

She fell silent. "You're evading my question."

Shinjurou released her and sat up. That was what she came for, he decided, answers about her father; there was no doubt about it. He didn't want to talk about Rinroku; it was bad enough that he had to deal with him every time he came across a case. A hot ball of greasy anger crawled up from his stomach and into his throat. He didn't like being used. He began searching for his clothing which were strewn all of over the floor among hers.

"If you came to discuss your father, then you need to leave," he stated, regret, beginning to worm its way amidst the anger. He glanced back at the couch and decided he would need to buy a new one after he burned this one. He didn't want the memories.

Rie hadn't expected the rebuff to hurt as much as it did. He'd said it so coldly and with such a finality that it felt like a physical blow. She dove after him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his back.

"I didn't come here to discuss my father. That was just… a side show. I came here to seduce you, Yuuki Shinjurou."

"You managed."

Still cold, still angry, she decided, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the nearest room. Shinjurou chuckled at the look of horror on her face as she peered into the childish room.

"That's Inga's," he told her. "Kazamori charges in there, too. My room's this way."

He led her in the opposite direction to his bedroom. Seeing his room made her smile. It was a decent sized space, and so Spartan. A bed, a chest of drawers; a big, comfortable-looking arm chair… all sorts of ideas went through her mind when she saw that chair. But the bed drew her first. It was large and neatly made with dark-colored bedding. She wasn't sure if it was navy or black. It was hard to tell in the muted lighting. She approached the bed and ran a hand over the blanket. Behind her, Shinjurou shuddered imperceptibly. She turned back to him with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Well, detective, this room… is so… you."

Wicked smirk still in place she climbed onto the bed and crawled to the center, beckoning to him with one crooked finger and a 'come hither' look. Siren, indeed. She ran her hands slowly, enticingly down her body. "I wonder what else you can discover about me."

'_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._'

The lyrics of the banned song from the late twentieth century ran through his mind as he slowly, oh, so slowly joined her in his bed. This time he was gentle until she turned the tables on him and rode him hard and fast until they collapsed among the sheets, limbs tangled together.

There were still shadows in her eyes, he noticed. He traced the skin underneath one eye and kissed where he'd traced.

"Rie, I'm sure that some people don't believe your father to be as brilliant as the Police and Prosecutors Offices have made him out to be. But they go along with the masses."

She burrowed her head under his chin. "Why?"

"You're smarter than that, Rie," he chided gently. "Imagine what would happen if the truth was exposed that the Kaishou Rinroku wasn't a brilliant mind, but a domineering, company man who rewrote the truth for his own gain. What tenuous patriotism we've regained after the war would be lost and he knows it. When the aftermath of the war blows over, I'm sure another brilliant mind will go back and re-examine everything. From there, the truth will become apparent and revealed. But for now, going along with what your father says is a necessary evil. Now, no more talk about Rinroku," he ordered.

Her eyes widened and she looked down to where their joined bodies lay hidden beneath sheets.

"Again?" she asked weakly.

He smiled at her. "I have a lot of stamina. What's the matter, Rie? Can't keep up with me?"

Her eyes strayed over to the big chair and she answered his challenge by wrapping her legs around his waist and smirking at him. "I think that question should be reversed, seeing as you're older than me. Can you keep up with me, Shinjurou?"

"Let's find out."

~Owari.


End file.
